Un futuro inesperado
by willivb
Summary: Esta historia continuará la historia desarrollada en el manga GS Mikami, donde un Tadao Yokoshima de 10 años en el futuro regresa al pasado para salvar a su esposa, y esta es nada menos que Reiko Mikami
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Pequeña introducción

Esta historia continuará la historia desarrollada en el manga GS Mikami, donde un Tadao Yokoshima de 10 años en el futuro regresa al pasado para salvar a su esposa, y esta es nada menos que Reiko Mikami. Donde con la ayuda de nuestros héroes, incluyendo a su "yo" pasado, lo consigue y vuelve con su esposa a su respectivo tiempo.

Personajes

Yokoshima se ha convertido en un poderoso caza fantasmas y ha desarrollado una serie de habilidades, tales como ReiHaTou, que consistía en una espada generada a partir de su energía espiritual y Monju, una poderosa técnica que implica la generación de esferas y cambiarlas en ciertas cosas las cuales son controladas o deseadas por él (con las que incluso fue capaz de viajar en el tiempo).

Okinu ha recuperado su cuerpo y vuelto a la vida, convirtiéndose en una hermosa estudiante universitaria, y aún muy laboriosa, ya que ella se encarga de la limpieza de la casa de Reiko, y aun cuando la relación de Tadao y Reiko no le hizo muy feliz en un principio llegó a aceptar y celebrar su relación sintiendo genuina felicidad por ambos.

Mikami pues, ella no ha cambiado mucho (aun cuando ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Tadao), sigue siendo la misma hermosa, ambiciosa y avara mujer, pero también ha pulido sus habilidades, ya que su Vara Divina, ya no es una espada, sino que un poderoso látigo.

También han aparecido nuevos personajes, tales como:

Luciola, quien fuera una bella demonio, que se enamoró perdidamente de Yokoshima, y este a su vez correspondió a este sentimiento.

Saijou Teruhiko, un poderoso caza fantasmas, que fue el amor no correspondido de la juventud de Mikami, para ser más precisos durante la secundaria, es un tipo alto, de cabello largo azulado y bastante apuesto, quien utiliza una katana para batallar contra espíritus malignos.

Ashtaroth un demonio tan poderoso que caía en la categoría de dios infernal, al mismo nivel de Lucifer, pero que fue destruido por Yokoshima en su intento de destruir al mundo, pero que en realidad era un intento en buscar su propia muerte, que le era negada debido al ser un demonio de tan alto nivel.

Tadao Yokoshima 10 años en el futuro

Reiko Mikami 10 años en el futuro


	2. Capiutulo 1  He vuelto

Bueno, aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic (Es el primero que hago XD). Lo hubiera subido antes, pero por asuntos de trabajo no pude. Espero que les agrade y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida

Capítulo 1 – He vuelto

En el hospital general de Tokio, una bella pelirroja se encontraba preparando sus cosas, para al fin irse a casa.

Mikami ¿puedo pasar? – Se escuchó una dulce voz proveniente del pasillo.

Sí, pasa Okinu – Respondió una sonriente oji-jade. Okinu, quien estaba muy feliz de ver recuperada a Reiko, entró en la habitación y la abrazó.

Qué bueno que estas mejor Mikami – Le dijo cuándo se separó de ella.

Gracias Okinu – Respondió la bella mujer. – ¿Dónde estacionaste el auto? – Preguntó mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida.

No lo traje, pero un taxi nos está esperando fuera – Respondió mientras la ayudaba con el equipaje. Entonces ambas se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez en el taxi fue Okinu quien rompió el largo silencio. – Esto… Mikami – No alcanzó a terminar la oji-azul cuando

Ya estoy completamente recuperada Okinu – La interrumpió Reiko brindándole una bella sonrisa, Okinu estaba algo sorprendida por el gesto de Mikami, pero atinó a devolver la sonrisa.

Me siento aliviada de oír eso – Expresó la ex fantasma – por un momento pensé que no lo conseguirías. – Le dijo algo triste, para luego levantar la mirada. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Mikami comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla del auto en dirección del cielo y empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido una semana atrás.

Flash Back

En una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital general de Tokio, una bella pelirroja se encontraba recostada en la camilla, y junto a ella un hombre alto y bien parecido entregándole lo que pareciera ser un informe.

Saijou nos envió los resultados de tu análisis de sangre – Le decía el hombre señalando los papeles.

Tadao déjame verlos – Dijo Mikami solicitándole los papeles, él no la hizo esperar y se los entregó.

Aparentemente lo que está causando todos estos síntomas es por el veneno de un demonio – Le explicaba a su esposa Yokoshima – además los resultados sugieren que este veneno se encuentra alojado en tu interior desde hace 10 años. – Terminó de explicar el castaño.

Así que me quedan pocos días – Decía Reiko mientras leía los resultados.

Eso es lo que dice Saijou – Dijo Tadao cerrando sus ojos en señal de malestar – Pero no te preocupes, encontraré el modo de ayudarte – Expresó mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió – Tienes razón, encontraras la forma de ayudarme. Esa es la razón por la que siempre he confiado en ti. Ahora que lo pienso, 10 años atrás, es cuando aún trabajabas para mí. – Decía mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla en señal de pensamiento. – Donde jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaríamos así.

Sí, tú me debas una paliza día por medio – Decía divertido Tadao con una mano en su nuca.

Si yo hubiese sabido que terminaría casada contigo algún día… – hizo una pausa – Ya habrías muerto hace un largo tiempo.

La expresión de Tadao completamente, a una de miedo y sorpresa, mientras varias gotas adornaban su rostro. – ¿tú… cómo puedes decir eso? – Pero para sorpresa de Yokoshima, Mikami lo tomó por la corbata y acercó su rostro al de él y le dijo.

Pero muchas de las cosas que pasaron, hasta ahora, han hecho que nuestras vidas sean completamente diferentes a lo que eran. – Le explicaba la hermosa mujer con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el aliento de su amado esposo. – Ahora no puedo imaginar impedir el estar contigo.

ESO ES – Expresó emocionado Tadao.

¿"eso es"? – Preguntó algo extrañada Reiko.

Sí, voy a viajar al pasado e impedir que ese demonio te contagie, probablemente como sucedió hace 10 años, fuiste herida por ese monstruo pero no le prestaste atención, puesto que sus efectos no eran inmediatos, estoy seguro que si llego al momento en te contagiaste puedo encontrar algo. – Decía emocionado el hombre.

¿Hablas de un viaje en el tiempo? – Preguntó extrañada. – Con mi enfermedad, mi energía vital y mi poder espiritual disminuyendo exponencialmente, no hay forma de que yo pueda ejecutar una técnica que nos permita hacerlo.

Como te dije déjamelo a mí, yo regresaré en el tiempo, al momento en el que te contaminaste por el demonio y lo impediré, y de no conseguirlo conseguiré al para desarrollar un antídoto. – Le decía Yokoshima mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Espera… - Dijo la oji-jade justo en el momento en que se cerró la puerta, pero que se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver el rostro del caza fantasmas. Ella se le quedó viendo mientras él entraba en la habitación.

Pero antes vamos a "hacerlo" una vez más – Le decía su esposo mientras este, con la mejor cara de pervertido, se abalanzaba sobre ella, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacerlo en un lugar como este? – Le decía la caza fantasmas poniendo una cara muy graciosa – No, pueden vernos… ahh – Un pequeño gemido escapó de la mujer al sentir a su esposo tocándola, hasta que… - ¡Te dije que te detuvieras estúpido! – Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su vara divina en la cabeza.

Fin Flash Back

Mikami sonrió al recordar lo sucedido y volteó a ver a la peli azul. – Bueno lo que sucedió es… - Y comenzó a relatarle la pelirroja lo acontecido, claro exceptuando algunos detalles.

Y así ambas féminas llegaron a la agencia de caza fantasmas de Reiko Mikami y para sorpresa de nuestra heroína todos sus cercanos se encontraban en su residencia esperando felicitarla por su recuperación. Saijou, Meiko, María, Pete y el padre Caruzu eran los más felices de ver recuperada a Reiko, no así Emi, quien solo fue a la reunión a petición de Pete. María acompañaba al Doctor Chaos quien no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sino que fue solo por la comida gratis.

¿Entonces todo fue a causa de un envenenamiento de hace 10 años? – Preguntaba El padre Caruzu, a lo que Mikami afirmó con la cabeza. – Vaya, y Yokoshima regresó al pasado para salvarte. Debe quererte mucho para haber hecho algo así. – Sentenció el hombre de la sotana, quien no notó que su comentario incomodó a Saijou.

El peli azul aun cuando se sentía feliz de ver que Reiko estuviera bien no podía evitar sentirse derrotado por Tadao, sensación que se venía repitiendo de un tiempo a esta parte. Mikami notó lo incomodo que estaba su amor de secundaría y decidió cambiar el tema. – Bueno, bueno como ya no estoy envenenada creo que es tiempo de volver al trabajo y ganar mucho dinero jajajajaj – varias gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de todos los presentes.

No tienes remedio sigues siendo la misma codiciosa y avara mujer de hielo que conozco – Dijo Emi en forma arrogante mientras sostenía el brazo de su querido Pete.

A Mikami se le marco una venita en la cara y simplemente se abalanzó sobre la morena dando inicio a una situación muy cómica para varios de los presentes.

Las horas fueron pasando y a pesar de los "incidentes" los ánimos de la fiesta no habían bajado, o al menos así fue hasta que Meiko hizo la pregunta que todos habían evitado hacer durante toda la reunión. - ¿Dónde está Yokoshima? – Preguntó ingenuamente a lo que todos guardaron silencio.

La oji-jade bajó ligeramente la mirada y una sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de su interior, varias cosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, como ¿Por qué su aún no había regresado?, ¿Qué sucedió después de haberla salvado?, ¿Habrá tenido la suficiente energía para regresar? Las preguntas siguieron repitiéndose por su hasta que sintió un suave toque en su hombro. – Él regresará pronto – Era Okinu, quien logró apaciguar el tenso ambiente con su dulce voz.

Oh ya veo – Dijo muy inocentemente la joven peli azul mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Pasó un largo momento de silencio en el que todos se quedaron viendo a Meiko, no pudiendo creer que la joven caza fantasmas no se diera cuenta de nada.

En fin – Rompió el silencio la anfitriona - ¿Qué ha sucedido con los espíritus en mi ausencia?

Bueno en realidad no mucho, las apariciones espectrales han ido en descenso. – Le dijo Saijou.

Mmmm Ya veo – Mikami se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza, aunque no tenía sed, solo quería despejarse un poco, cosa que no consiguió, puesto que Saijou la acompañó. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó Reiko sin voltearse.

Solo quería decirte que… que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. – Le dijo volteando a la caza fantasmas. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, era cierto que una vez sintió cosas por ese hombre, pero ya todo era distinto ahora ella estaba muy enamorada de cierto castaño lujurioso. Antes de que ella pudiera responder un gran estruendo proveniente de la sala captó la atención de ambos.

Corrieron a la sala donde había una especie de portal del que un salieron un par de alas negras. Todos los presentes se pusieron e posición de combate y se dispusieron a atacar a la criatura que salía, o así era hasta que vieron lo que salía de ese "portal".

¡Tadao! – Gritó Mikami en cuanto lo vio. Era Yokoshima quien salía, quien sonrió cuando antes de desplomarse sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala. Su esposa fue rápidamente donde su amado.

He vuelto. – fue lo último que articuló el castaño antes de cerrar sus ojos. Mikami por un momento pensó lo peor, pero cuando comprobó que su esposo aun respiraba se tranquilizó, una diminuta sonrisa adorno su rostro junto con una pequeña lagrima que descendía por su mejilla.

Bienvenido a casa mi amor. – le susurró antes de depositar un beso en la frente del castaño


End file.
